mrmenlittlemissfandomcom-20200215-history
Mr. Muddle
Mr. Muddle is the twenty-third book in the Mr. Men series by Roger Hargreaves. He represents always manages to do things a mixed up way. Fiction Mr. Muddle does everything, the most simple of tasks, the wrong way. And not in an absent-minded way; he's very confident in doing what he does and perhaps does not consider it muddled at all. As such, he is an excitable eager helpful fellow, proclaiming "Rightho!" whenever asked/told to do something and proceeds to do that something entirely different from what was asked. He seems sensitive to approval as he was very pleased when people in town reacted positively, alluding to previous encounters resulted into people being upset with him and him realizing that. The difference with Mr. Wrong would be that Muddle does not seem to notice, or only semi-notices his ways are wrong while Wrong does notice and is as gloomy about is as Mr. Forgetful is about his memory skills. Mr. Muddle also has a larger focus on his trait in interaction with other people, filling in the role of a person who gets orders wrong. The phrase "Absolutely, Totally, Completely, Utterly", albeit a different order, is used for Mr. Wrong and Little Miss Scatterbrain as well. Classic Mr. Muddle gets the most simple tasks wrong. When one would think a task is too simple to get wrong, Mr. Muddle would find a way. After having had a muddled up breakfast in the afternoon, Muddle goes for a walk on the beach and meets with George the fisherman who invites him to go fishing. When asked to push the boat into the sea, Mr. Muddle pulls it in. Then George figures he starts asking different / opposite actions from Mr. Muddle from what he actually wants. It works and George goes to tell everyone in Seatown. The following day everyone applies the method, Mr Muddle successfully helps everyone out with doing what they did not ask for and gets positive feedback. Delighted, Mr. Muddle goes how to cook himself a muddled dinner. Turkey in the cupboard to roast, potatoes in the fridge to cook, pealed peas and ... a slice of gravy! Little Miss Neat Little Miss Neat goes on vacation and Mr. Muddle, unknowing of her absence, pours himself a cup of tea and places all her neatly organized belongings in wrong places, only for her to find them back in troublesome ways. Audio Tracks Description Mr.Men.com Mix-up ♦ Choas ♦ Tangle Totally, completely, utterly, absolutely muddled! He wears shoes on his hands, and his house is upside down. Mr. Muddle even walks with his legs the wrong way round. Did You Know? His favourite meal is roast dinner Mr. Muddle sometimes wears shoes on his hands His favourite place is the seaside Mrmen mrmuddle factfile 1.jpg Mrmen mrmuddle factfile 2.jpg Mrmen mrmuddle factfile 3.jpg Relationships *Little Miss Neat *George the fisherman *Mr Brick the builder *Mrs Scrub *Mr Black the coalman Design Gallery Notes and citations :References :Notes Category:Characters Category:Mr. Men